


子非鱼

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	子非鱼

下午很晴朗，这种天气最适合待在空调房看外面的太阳烤路人。

因为气温太高暂时没有活动，孩子们都待在房间里面做自己的事情，只有王俊凯和王源两个人窝在客厅的沙发上面看电视。

主持人语调很高，语气激昂，明明没什么好笑的，嘉宾反应和节目音效却一副“这里很好笑”的样子。

王俊凯觉得电视机的声音有点刺耳，再加上看久之后新奇的感觉过去，电视节目也不是那么吸引人了。他有点无聊，可身边王源还是看的很入迷。

果然王俊凯开始闹王源，坐的越来越近，王源只好不断后退，直到被王俊凯挤到沙发和墙的角落，王源哎呀一声，大概意思是王俊凯你好烦哦，也不理会他，整个人被王俊凯压得倾斜了，还是要去看他的电视。

王俊凯不看电视了，因为他已经发现比电视更好看的东西。

王源儿的脸被下午太阳的柔光投射，很嫩，看得出是很柔软的，脸上有浅浅的一层绒毛。王俊凯只能看到王源儿大半个侧脸，明明很无聊的节目他也把乌黑的眼珠子瞪得大大，手里的抱枕配合着节目，被他以不同的节奏揉捏。看的开心了，就把抱着的抱枕捶捶捶，咧着嘴巴笑；看的紧张了，就把抱枕放到大腿上捏捏捏，接着还要嘟嘴。

这样真的超级可爱啊。

王俊凯盯着他看一会儿，就把王源的抱枕扯了过去，王源根本不放手，傻傻的随着抱枕被拉进了王俊凯的怀里。

噗通，王俊凯抓获王源儿一只。

上一秒跌进王俊凯怀抱，王源鼻子里面都是熟悉的王俊凯的味道，明明很想就这样抱着对方，下一秒却挣脱开，像炸毛的猫亮出爪子一样，假装生气了：“王俊凯你干嘛！”

王俊凯呵呵呵呵笑的没了眼睛，觉得他的王源儿漂亮得不得了，生气的表情都好萌。

他伸手又要把王源搂过去：“到怀里来，我抱着你看嘛。”

他就想紧紧的抱着他的王源儿看电视，最好是王源儿能坐他大腿上，面对面的双手环住他，把头埋到他肩膀上去，整个人都缩在他怀里面。这样他就可以闻王源儿的头发，揽住对方细细的腰，轻摸对方的背脊。

王源儿看电视，他看王源儿，多美好啊。

可是王源飞快的摇头，头毛被他自己甩的飞起来，凑过去很理智的给王俊凯分析：“现在不行。在客厅有人要进来的。”

王源儿很介意被人看见，王俊凯只好郁卒的抱着抱枕，把头埋到抱枕里面去，好歹还有点王源儿的味道。

王源继续看电视，在他旁边的王俊凯安静了大概有五分钟那么久，马上又坐不住了。

他转头看他的王源儿，抱枕被他抢走了，王源就把双手乖乖放在大腿上，挺直了身子看电视。这么规矩的姿势，大概是担心自己又来闹他吧。

王俊凯眨眨眼，左手伸到沙发后面抱住王源的腰，让王源儿离他更近了一点。

王源身体挺得更直了，被揽住的部分像是在发热，他却不想挣开。

这边的王俊凯整个人紧紧贴着王源身体坐着，头也靠到王源肩膀上去，再慢悠悠的把手里的抱枕放到王源手背上，把王源的两只手都盖住了。

王源回头看了一眼，还是坚持不要理他，但是没有把抱枕推开。

王俊凯也不恼，把空闲着的右手伸到枕头底下，王源手轻微的抖了一下，低下头看他。

王俊凯的手轻轻摩挲王源的手背，在王源的手指关节上面跳过。看王源没有反应，就继续撩他，手指头去勾他的小拇指。

很久之后，王源才终于松了力，右手翻过来在枕头底下，和王俊凯偷偷的牵了手。

王俊凯很满意他的配合：“不肯给我抱，就乖乖给我牵着哦。”

王源没出声，就可以当做是答应了。

土黄色抱枕遮住握的紧紧的两双手，王源说服自己，现在这样不用担心被人看到。他有点小兴奋，王俊凯的手还没他的大，这是他和王俊凯大手牵小手呢。

其实小小的一个枕头，根本掩盖不了这个一眼就能看的清清楚楚的亲密姿势。王源只是不想承认，他想要王俊凯牵他的手。

王俊凯并不和他十指紧扣，只是牵着他指尖，拽着不放，过很久才放了手，两个人手心都有薄汗。

王源有点失落王俊凯要把手抽回去了，谁料王俊凯改了方向，手掌竟然绕过了他的双手，隔着牛仔裤一阵阵摸他的大腿。

王源瞬间脸色都变了。

刚才还在意淫大手拉小手，这个“小手”就立刻对他得寸进尺，现实不要太残酷。

王俊凯之前已经揽住他的腰，明明看起来是很轻松自然的姿势，但现在王源发现自己根本推不开王俊凯。 

被牢牢固定住，王俊凯的手开始往大腿内侧游移。

即使王源使劲把大腿并拢，王俊凯也不停。就连双手拉住对方手腕这一举动都没用，王俊凯的手已经伸进王源两腿中，甚至握住了王源一边的大腿揉捏。

他想推开王俊凯，可是对方钳住他的腰，手上一点儿不被影响，不顾他的挣扎在他两腿间越来越往上。

……

L进去客厅的时候，刚好看到王俊凯正把王源压在沙发上，一只手已经伸进去了王源的牛仔裤里面。

王源挣扎的很用力，却没有发出声音，身上头发和衣服都乱了，脸上表情很是慌张无助。王俊凯却笑嘻嘻一点都不在意，用另一只手把王源整个按在沙发上不放开。

王源看到L出现，眼睛睁得特别大，还红通通的，好像能马上哭出来。他对王俊凯说：“你快起开！”

王俊凯这才察觉到不对劲，回头看到L，动作僵硬了一秒。他悻悻的从王源身上下来，紧接着把王源衣服都整理好，拍拍手一点都没有害羞的样子。

L有点惊呆了，在原地不动，王俊凯走过来揽住他：“要看电视啊？电视没什么好看的，走，我跟你去打球。”

L还在呆愣的状态，王俊凯一拽他，他就跟着走了两步。

虽然L一点都不想跟一个带着帐篷的人打球，但是他也知道王俊凯肯定是不会让他留下来的。

等回过神来已经被强拉到了门后，他回头看了王源一眼，王源把头深深的埋进了抱枕里面，像鸵鸟一样，可以看到两个红耳朵。

不知怎么，他喉咙痒痒，有点心酸。

对于王源王俊凯的感情，L一直是旁观者，他没有问过他们“你们在一起吗”这种蠢问题。忘记了一开始知道的时候是什么感觉，现在大概能称为习以为常了。

然而L发现，在看到王俊凯把王源禁锢住，并做出类似侵犯行为的那一刻，他还是会震惊。

那时王源湿润的双眼望着他，是在向他求救吗？

他有点慌，因为那一刻的王源看起来是在害怕的，他想对王源说些什么，两个人亲昵的日常却像是一根鱼骨梗在喉头。他告诉自己不能说话，因为锋利的骨头一刺动，鲜血就要淋湿他的喉咙。

这件事之后王源似乎生气了，晚上录节目的时候就不和王俊凯说话，走路也不一块儿走。

L以为王俊凯会哄哄王源，但是王俊凯好像都不在意，王源不和他走他照样和别人说笑，对着摄像机乐呵呵的满脸灿烂。即使L没有想要关心王源，也觉得王俊凯有点过分。

当天晚上睡觉，王俊凯照例要把王源搂到怀里去。王源转开了。

就算是黑暗中，王源也知道王俊凯现在一定是在傻笑。那个人从自己身后把手臂架过来，胸膛也紧紧贴着自己后背，声音低沉，带了清凉的温柔在身后的胸膛里震动：“不要被我抱哦？”

王源从鼻子里面哼一声，算作回答

看他这样，王俊凯居然老老实实就放开他了，拉着他的手把他转了个身面对自己，两个人鼻子快碰到了。王源知道距离自己不到一厘米外就是王俊凯，有点急促起来的呼吸一阵阵喷在自己的唇边。

王俊凯说：“那你抱着我好不好？”

王源因为刚才的事情还有点生气的，把枕头推高之后，咬了一下王俊凯的鼻子：“你是树袋熊吗？为什么不能一个人睡觉。”

王俊凯眼睛亮亮的看着他，把头移到他的枕头上面去。两个人距离又近了，王俊凯接着用头发蹭蹭他的脸。

王源咧了嘴，笑的很开心。甜甜的味道把他和王俊凯的小床都包围起来，他们睡在裹满糖霜的棉花糖上。王俊凯看见他笑，就凑过去像舔牛奶的猫一样舔舔他的嘴角。

最后王源还是轻轻的搂住他的腰：“只抱你这一次哦。”

两个人很快和好，埋在对方的手臂里面睡过去。半夜王俊凯习惯性的往上挪一下，手臂朝自己右边弯曲，王源就自然的钻到王俊凯怀里去，姿势不自觉又变成他们固定的那一种。

只是这次王源放在王俊凯腰上的手收的牢牢的。

毕竟答应了的，要抱着王俊凯睡。

隔天晚上大家约好一起去逛夜市，王俊凯很随意的倒在酒店的床上说，我和王源就不去了。

大家都有点习以为常，可L这次却拽住王源问：“你不跟我们一起去？”

王源摇头说：“你们去吧，我好累不想出去。”

你留在这里会更累吧。

L看见王俊凯盯着王源的眼神，蠢蠢欲动或者势在必得，那是饿久了的老虎在等掉队的猎物。

L嘴巴动了动，没说话。

于是剩下的小孩闹哄哄的去了夜市，又闹哄哄的回来。

酒店还是那盏暖黄的灯，王源换了浅蓝色的短裤和白色的T恤，半躺在床上玩游戏，王俊凯在他旁边看着他玩。看见他们回来，王俊凯懒洋洋的打了个招呼。

只是这种气氛，L很难不多想点什么。

准备睡觉的时候王源突然爬起来说要去洗手间，L在里头洗着手呢，看见王源捂着肚子小步踱进来，给他让了让。

大概是认为在他身边走过去的王源，微微弯着腰，有点可怜兮兮，他在转身要走的前一秒突然开口叫住对方：“王源！”

王源回过头看他，手还在捂着肚子，从短裤下面露出来的腿很白，膝盖处稍微有点红。

L看他被王俊凯弄的乱糟糟的样子，想抓住他的肩膀把他摇醒，大声质问他，王俊凯这样子搞他，为什么不反抗。

大概是有恨铁不成钢的味道。

不知道怎么形容。要说L看不起王源，明明是没有的——他不是看不起他，而是在心疼他啊。

他认为王俊凯对王源的喜欢，让王源很悲惨。他想问他，这样被另外一个男生压在身下，不会不甘心吗？他明明看见王源反抗的样子，不是喜欢应该有的表情。

如果你不喜欢的话，我可以帮助你逃跑——他大概是想对王源说这句话吧。

可说出口之后肯定两个人会尴尬的不得了，而且这关他什么事呢，王源愿意被制服被欺压，王源自己不去反抗，他也没有办法的。

L最后还是开口了，声音干涩的说了一句“没什么”后，走出洗手间，给王源关上了门。

——————————————————————————————

肚子还是有点痛，王源坐在马桶上呆呆的盯着顶上的灯，恩，有点闪眼睛。

身体怪怪的，能够记起不久前猛烈的冲撞和汗湿的怀抱，刚刚被反复摩擦的地方现在却好像缺了点什么。王源想到这个的瞬间脸红了，稍微夹紧裸露在外面的腿。

就算被压在身下，也要用力回抱住对方，明明会痛苦，也要打开身体。想靠近多一点，再多一点。就连对方凶狠的眼神和太过用力的拥抱也抵抗不了。

他觉得他是真的很喜欢王俊凯了。喜欢到只要在一起，就觉得快乐。


End file.
